Marbles
Charles Franklin Marbles Mourey-Solomita is Jenna's first dog. He is a male chihuahua and he was born on June 5th, 2008. He is described as being a very sweet and loving dog but also not very smart. Marbles is the alpha male and will hump Kermit on occasion to assert his dominance. Marbles also has a favorite stuffed bear who he humps every night before bed. Marbles adores Jenna and is very attached to her as she is to him. It took Marbles a long time to adjust to Julien and accept him as "daddy". Marbles is a very docile and calm dog most of the time leading many to joke that he is dead, which include both Julien and Jenna as seen in their "Reading Mean Comments About My Dogs" series. Marbles isn't a very intelligent dog, as it is shown in Jenna's videos (particularly in "Who's Smarter: Chihuahua Vs. Hamster") that he reacts very slowly and poorly to situations, and most of the time is seemingly unaware of where he is, what he's doing, and who he is with. It is both a point of personality delight and pity.' ' As of December 13th 2018, Marbles had the rest of his teeth removed. Since then he has been seen being more active and more happy. Trivia *He was named after a puppet from the sit-com "Seinfeld." *In videos, he is referred to as "Meebles", "Mubble", "Bobby", "small angry cermet."or “Dead” *Marbles has literally been dead for years, but the grim reaper forgot to come take his soul. Until he realizes his mistake, Marbles is immortal. tumblr_lvuqrn7phP1qjf2fto1_500.jpg maxresdefault.jpg C-If9ZwXUAAa8CJ.jpg 71b9f84148fc07628ebe6595e42ce345--kermit-marbles.jpg C-If9ZwXoAAfDX2.jpg|Sibling cuddles hqdefault.jpg De9iZmZU8AI75OI.jpeg|Marpel Marbes.jpeg CFMIASSM.jpg Bye Spiderman.jpg Mr. Marbles.png Screenshot 2019-05-29 at 8.56.42 AM.png De9iZmVV4AADJMP.jpg|MARBLE <3|link=The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook *Before Kermit, Marbles was best friends with a female black rabbit named Jasmine bought by Jenna's old roommate. *Don't let his small, tender figure fool you! One time, he mustered up the courage to jump off a bed at a very high elevation. Jenna Marbles and Julien Solomita claim that Marbles performed this brave act seemingly out of nowhere. He can unleash his energy at any given moment, making him a very dangerous being. *According to “My Dogs Draw Their Lives,” he‘s a homorabsexual; a gay man who’s also attracted to girl rabbits. *As of December 2018, Marbles had surgery to reduce tooth pains, and he is now toothless. He seems unfazed by the selfishness of Kermit in handling his traumatic loss. *Marbles only understands how to eat food when it's served to him on the floor. He will not eat out of any kind of dish or tray. *Marbles is unable to sit on hard floors; he will only sit on soft surfaces. He can learn to sit on hard floors, as seen in the video "Trying to Get My Chihuahua to Sit for 20 Minutes," but he will forget all he learned by the next day. *Marbles is known to punish people who underestimate him. DO NOT underestimate him. *Marbles likes barking at other dogs and other animals especially squirrels *Julien said that Marbles doesn't know where he is, but when he sees Jenna's face everything will be alright. *Despite not knowing where he is, Marbles is shown to be an excellent swimmer. *When he dies, so will all of us, out of respect for the dear Charles Franklin Marbles, destroyer of worlds and lover of Jenna. *There is an Instagram account where someone posts the same picture of Marbles every day. *Fans often make edit videos where Marbles interprets Jenna's speech in a distorted, muffled way. *Marbles has flew in his own home in "How Many Balloons Will It Take To Make My Dog Fly" *Marbles is a fashion icon, he genuinely enjoys wearing clothing and does so for leisuring purposes. *His wardrobe has expanded as of his 11th birthday celebratory video, in which he put Beyoncé to shame. *He has won more olympic swimming medals than Michael Phelps. *If you address him in a certain tone, his ears will perk up and his head will tilt to the side, this trick is often used for photos. *As shown in the video "Marbles at Bedtime" Marbles becomes extremely affectionate towards Julien at night; he'll stare and lick and nuzzle Julien until he's blue in the face. *The fastest thing Marbles has ever learned was to jump up on his hind legs in Jenna's first video of 2020; it took him less than a day, to compare it took him a year to learn to sit on carpets. *Due to this new athletic discovery, he has since destroyed Michael Jordan and Lebron James' careers. Category:Pets